Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, solar cells, and/or electronic displays, for example, may be comprised of one or more electrical devices. Methods of forming interconnects for devices may vary. Although particular processes may vary, one or more processes used may have particular disadvantages. For example, such processes may be time-consuming and/or expensive, may not allow for the use of particular materials, and/or may not produce the desired results.